Ruby's Birthday
by herballady
Summary: Regina has cordially offered to host a girls' night party for Ruby in her Mayoral mansion. Emma shows up late and Ruby has a few favors to ask of her. The three of them get Belle drunk and they all get more personally acquainted. I don't own any of these characters, and all that other blah. Disclaimer- this story contains g!p.
It was Ruby's birthday and she had begged for a girl's night. She had warmed up to Regina during the last few near death disasters the town so frequently dealt with and had decided that the Mayoral mansion was the perfect setting for the evening. Regina had amusedly opened her home, and liquor cabinets, to the function. So it worked out that Robin and Henry were sitting on the couch of Snow and David's apartment with Roland and Neal while David stood in the kitchen drumming his fingers on the counter as he waited for a third bag of popcorn to pop.

"You're going to love this!" Henry said excitedly, "Mom got me the original release on DVD for my birthday last year. You have to make sure that you remember that no matter what anyone tells you, Han shot first." Robin was listening to the exclamations with a puzzled look on his face, clearly out of his depth. Emma laughed at his expression.

"Just smile and nod," Emma said to him in a mock whisper; Henry stuck his tongue out at her and said,

"Shouldn't you be going?" Emma laughed again and held up her hands in mock surrender,

"Alright. Alright, I'm going. Have fun boys." She left the apartment still shaking her head and smiling. Henry was right of course, business at the station had kept her busy and she was leaving far later than she had intended. She turned to make sure the massive bottle of tequila she had bought as a present was safely secured in the back seat and headed to the party.

The gathering was in full swing by the time Emma knocked on the door. Someone shouted for her to enter and she followed the sound of laughter into the kitchen, struggling to hold the bottle behind her back.

"Hey there, hot stuff!" shouted Ruby, bouncing up from a barstool, "It's about damn time you got here!" Emma laughed as the perky brunette approached her. She was wearing a halter-top in her signature red and a very short black skirt. The fabric was ripped in strategic places, revealing patches of smooth white skin. When the brunette got close enough, Emma pulled the bottle out from behind her back.

"Happy Birthday Rubes!" Ruby's eyes went wide and Emma grinned mischievously. She was proud of her find. The three gallon bottle of liquor was shaped very realistically like the upper body and head of a howling wolf.

"Holy Shit! That is so amazing!" Ruby was ecstatic. She grabbed the bottle and placed it carefully on the table before turning and throwing herself at Emma to hug her. The blonde had just enough time to brace herself before Ruby barreled into her. After the hug, Ruby withdrew with a sparkle in her eyes.

"And now," she said, "Shots!"

Emma looked around the room. Snow and Belle were sipping wine and smiling, shaking their heads. Regina was drinking hard cider out of the bottle, a surprising choice that Emma found oddly attractive.

"Good evening Miss Swan," Regina said with a small smile, "You look nice." Emma looked down. She was wearing her usual jeans and tank top beneath her red leather jacket. Regina was looking gorgeous as always in a smoke colored dress suit and silk plum shirt which was unbuttoned enough for Emma to catch a glance of her black laced bra underneath. She blushed and turned quickly back to Ruby.

"Shots," she agreed and Ruby giggled excitedly as she poured them.

"To you making it another year without breaking into the cat shelter," Emma toasted with a crooked smile.

"Emma!" Snow chided disapprovingly.

"It's okay Snow," said Ruby, "You're funny, Emma. Go ahead and take your shot." She flashed Emma a mischievous grin before downing hers.

Once Emma had emptied her glass and slammed it down on the table, Ruby poured her another.

"What about you?" Emma asked Ruby.

"I think that little cat joke was worth a few shots and perhaps a favor or two. Are you going to argue with the birthday girl?"

"I won't allow it, not in my home," Regina surprised them both when she spoke, but Ruby quickly recovered with a grin.

"You heard the Queen."

With that, Emma took the second shot, wincing a little at the burn.

"I can see you girls plan to have a wild night," Snow said to Ruby, "I hope you'll be responsible."

"Mom," Emma complained, "If you're gonna be a buzzkill, you might as well go hang with the boys."

Snow walked across the kitchen, unoffended and matter-of-fact, "You're right, and you were late. Ruby, happy birthday. Be safe, have fun." She kissed Ruby on the cheek, gave Emma a quick hug, and casually waved goodbye to the other two women as she made her way out of the hall.

"So, now that the stick in the mud is gone," Ruby said, "let's have some fun. Emma, you and me, another shot."

Belle joined them in the kitchen, setting her wine glass down.

"May I?" she asked, motioning to the wolf shaped bottle.

"Of course," Ruby said, blushing, "I should have offered."

"It's okay," Belle said cheerily as she reached for a third shot glass from the collection Regina had thoughtfully put out. Ruby offered her hand to take the glass, brushing Belle's hand. They both paused for a moment.

Emma smiled and took the bottle from Ruby's hand, "I'll pour these, then. Regina?"

"Oh no thanks, dear. I'm good." She raised her unmarked, dark bottle.

"Happy birthday, Ruby," Belle said sweetly as she raised her shot glass. They clinked and threw back the shots. Belle hissed at the harshness of the liquor.

"Now what?" Ruby asked loudly.

"Don't look at me," Regina responded, "I have offered you all a beautiful space, an impressive open bar and hors d'oeuvres; I can't also be expected to provide the entertainment."

"Speaking of, did you make that cider? Can I have some?" Emma asked, gesturing to Regina's beverage.

"Why yes, I did. They're in the wet bar cooler, help yourself." Emma walked over to the cooler and bent down to retrieve one of the bottles. There was plenty of beer, but she couldn't find one that was unlabeled. Still bent over, she looked over her shoulder to ask Regina exactly where the cider was. Ruby was blatantly checking her out, and Regina was taking a very long gulp, trying to sneakily do the same out of the corner of her eye. Emma blushed, feeling pleased at the attention, and quickly turned around. She pushed a few beers aside and found a cider, but took her time straightening up. When she turned, Belle was standing nearby with an odd expression on her face and the bottle opener in her hand.

She slowly took the opener from Belle and popped off the cap, suddenly feeling less intoxicated than before and exposed instead. She cleared her throat,

"It's your birthday, Rubes, what do you want to do?"

"Oh sweet. Okay so, um, Never Have I Ever?"

Emma laughed and Belle looked confused, "What's that?" she asked.

"It's a game that usually teenagers or college students play to get to know each other and get drunk. However," she said, noticing Ruby's expression, "anything can be fun with a little class added."

"Yeah, well I don't know how you plan to add class to this, Madam Mayor," Ruby said, almost tauntingly.

"Oh, just by being mature, my dear." Regina countered calmly, motioning them to the den where she was perched on the arm of a couch, her legs crossed.

"I still don't understand," Belle told the women.

"Don't worry, it's easy. But we'll each need a drink. Um, Ruby, Belle, grab a drink." Ruby picked up the wolf bottle and four shot glasses and sauntered into the den, sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. She placed the shot glasses on the coffee table and the bottle directly between her legs. Belle followed, still confused, and Emma noticed how nice her butt looked in the skirt she was wearing as she did. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and followed the rest of the women, settling herself on the chair across from the couch.

"So how does this work exactly?" asked Belle, sliding onto the couch behind Ruby with her legs folded neatly under her skirt; Ruby leaned her head back against the woman's knees. Belle absently weaved her fingers through Ruby's hair as Emma said,

"We'll play a round and you'll pick it up pretty quickly." She paused for a second, thinking of her options,

"Alright, I've got one. Never have I ever gone hunting for sport." Regina rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. Ruby pouted and did the same. Belle looked unsure, so Emma explained further,

"If you've done the thing that I said, you have to take a drink. If you haven't you wait for the next round."

"Oh," said Belle, her eyes lighting up, "I get it." Her accent coupled with her naiveté was both attractive and endearing.

"Can I go next?" she asked. The other three women nodded, amused to see what she would say.

"Never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket." All three of the other women drank. Ruby's turn came next.

"Never have I ever been to a ball," she grinned evilly as she said it. Three glasses were raised.

"Never have I ever stolen something," Regina said with a wicked grin at Emma, who raised her glass to her lips and drank. Ruby did the same, and to everyone's surprise, so did Belle.

"Really?" asked Emma. Belle blushed and nodded. The game continued, starting off general and getting more specific and pointed as they went. Topics included "been cursed by Regina," "been kissed by Rumple or a member of his family," and "been blackout drunk." After a few rounds, it was Emma's turn again. She thought for a moment before saying, "Never have I ever gotten a Brazilian wax."

Ruby laughed and said, "I prefer to go au natural." Regina took a drink, and to everyone's surprise, Belle did too.

Regina choked on her drink slightly and Belle blushed and said, "Okay Ruby, it's your turn." Ruby took a second to think before grinning and saying, "Never have I ever been in a relationship for longer than six months." Emma and Belle both drank. Belle went quiet and her eyes glinted.

"Never have I ever had sex with a woman."

The room went quiet and the women all looked at each other. Emma shrugged and put her bottle to her lips. Regina caught Emma's eye and took a drink too. The blonde felt a shock of arousal at the look. Ruby was gulping tequila out of the wolf bottle, staring at Belle as she did. Belle's face was distant and extremely interested in every woman's reaction.

"Emma, do you need another?" Regina asked, holding up her empty bottle.

Emma cleared her throat, suppressing her arousal and answered, "Yes, please. Actually, I didn't get a chance to eat before I came over…"

"Yes, yes, Miss Swan, as usual I have saved you some leftovers. We all suspected you would be late; join me in the kitchen. Ladies," Regina said in Belle and Ruby's direction.

"Ruby?" Belle asked softly after a moment, "what's it like to be with a woman?" Ruby licked her lips and took another swig of tequila. The bottle was already almost half-empty.

"I don't know how to describe it to you," said Ruby, struggling for words. Belle looked disappointed and Ruby tried again.

"It is softer and more… more intense. It all feels more familiar." Belle clearly still didn't understand, so Ruby did the only thing she could. She turned the rest of the way to face Belle and kissed her. The lips against hers were gentle. She tasted of tequila and something that was uniquely Ruby. Belle leaned into the kiss, deepening it instinctively and opening her mouth slightly. Ruby responded eagerly and felt a heat blossom between her legs. She moaned, leaning forward and sliding her body against Belle's as she stood and straddled her. Belle leaned back against the couch to compensate for so much of Ruby's body against hers. Ruby's tongue asked for entrance to her mouth and their tongues tentatively touched. Ruby's passion flooded her and she intensified their contact. Belle was overwhelmed by the intense wave of desire that surged through her and her hands went instinctively to the other woman's waist. She explored the bare skin with eager fingers and Ruby moaned into her mouth.

Emma was taking a few last bites of the lasagna that Regina had heated up for her while Regina opened a second cider for each of them.

"Thank you, Regina, this is all great," Emma said, taking a swig of her drink. Regina was looking at her in an oddly absorbed way.

"What?" asked Emma, feeling self-conscious. Regina still didn't answer, she was staring at Emma with a sort of unfocused, glazed look on her face.

"Earth to Regina," Emma said, waving her hand in front of the brunette's face. Regina blinked a few times and shook her head slightly, apparently coming back from deep thought.

"Sorry about that. I got… lost in thought," she said, taking a gulp of her drink.

"What were you thinking about exactly?" asked Emma, curious. Regina seemed to hesitate, unsure of herself. Emma had rarely seen her in that state and the reaction made her all the more curious.

"C'mon, I won't make fun of you. I promise," Emma said. Regina seemed to be yielding.

"Okay, fine. I was actually curious about something," Regina said, coming to a decision, "have you really been with another woman?" Emma choked on her drink and looked at the brunette, who was watching her closely.

"Um, yeah. I've taken a walk on that side of the fence a few times." Regina appeared amused at the wording she used, but another emotion flashed across her face too that made it hard for the blonde to breathe. She suddenly noticed how very close Regina was sitting to her. The brunette was breathing hard and her breasts were heaving, drawing Emma's eyes to them. She was leaning forward slightly and Emma mimicked the motion until their faces were inches away. Her eyes were on the brunette's lips and she bridged the last small gap between them. Their lips pressed together and Emma heard a desperate moan. Surprised, she broke the contact with Regina and looked at her with a questioning gaze. Regina looked back, just as confused, and they heard the moan again, this time louder. It was coming from the den.

Emma grinned and slid quietly off of the stool, Regina close behind her as she slinked towards the door adjoining the rooms. She peeked around the door frame and saw that Ruby was sitting on Belle's lap, kissing her as Belle's hands roamed her body. A shock of heat rushed to her core, and feeling the heat of Regina's body right behind hers wasn't helping.

"Well, never have I ever witnessed such an arousing show in my own den," said Regina, brushing past Emma to enter the room, "Please do continue." Raising her own voice, Emma addressed the women who froze as they realized they had an audience. Ruby smiled guilty, but didn't dismount the smaller woman beneath her. Belle seemed to be entirely unable to function; she was staring into Ruby's cleavage, inches from her face.

"More drinks, I think," said Emma, clearing her throat.

"Girls, can I get you anything besides tequila?" Regina asked them casually.

"Actually no, but hand me that shot glass." Ruby poured the glass and finally captured Belle's attention. "I can see you like them. Here." She carefully pressed the glass between her breasts.

Belle blushed, "Um, how am I supposed to…?"

Emma answered before Ruby had a chance, "Just bury your face in those boobs and pull the glass out with your mouth."

Regina choked on her cider for a moment, "You sure are eloquent, Miss Swan," she teased with a sultry voice.

Belle felt everyone's eyes upon her, but she was more aroused than she had ever been and her face was shoved into Ruby's cleavage before she could stop to think. She wrapped her lips around the shot glass and threw her head back, downing the shot. Ruby smiled and took the empty glass. She picked up the tequila bottle again and took several long drinks directly from it.

"Well," Emma said and raised her cider to her lips. She finished the bottle swiftly and turned to Regina, eyeing her challengingly, "you're falling behind, your Majesty." Regina smiled at the challenge and thought for a second before answering,

"Actually, Miss Swan, I think I am in the mood for something a bit… stronger." As she spoke, she looked the blonde up and down appraisingly. Emma went red at the insinuation, but smiled back.

"Bring it on."

It turns out that "it" was something called apple bombs. Regina put her homemade hard cider in frosty mugs and put a shot of black rum in front of each glass. There was one available for each woman and Regina was smiling in a very pleased way. She dropped a shot in the first glass and quickly brought it to her lips, drinking the whole concoction in a few gulps. Emma had no idea how she had managed to make the action look so smooth. She followed suit without hesitation and Belle mimicked her action. Emma managed the strong drink pretty easily, but Belle struggled with it. Some liquid spilled from her lips and fell neatly down between her breasts. Without hesitation, Ruby leaned down and used her tongue to lap the sweet drink from the other woman's cleavage. She then gulped down her own drink and smiled.

Emma raised her eyebrow and Regina just laughed as Belle struggled with clear arousal. Ruby looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling deviously.

"I think I know one of those favors," she said to Emma.

"Care to share?" the blonde asked, intrigued. Ruby just shook her head and said,

"Not yet. First I think we need a few more rounds of those apple bombs." Regina obliged. And the women had three more rounds before Ruby's plan became clear. Belle was swaying where she stood and hiccoughing adorably. She was giggling at a story Regina was telling her. Emma was feeling pretty drunk herself and didn't even notice that Ruby had come up behind her. The brunette pressed her body against Emma's back and slid her hands over the blonde's hips. She kissed Emma's neck, letting her teeth graze the blonde's skin. Emma shivered, suddenly very aware of an arousal she hadn't noticed before.

"For my favor, I would very much like your help in seducing Belle."

"I don't know that you're really going to need help with that," Emma breathed.

"Need is a strong word. Want is a more accurate one," Ruby said, "Besides, Regina is already in. I thought you would like to have some fun with us." Emma's breath hitched and she closed her eyes as she took in what Ruby just said. Regina and Ruby were going to seduce Belle? She licked her lips and nodded,

"I'm in." She opened her eyes and realized that Belle was watching them. Emma winked at her and leaned her head back to give Ruby further access to her neck. Ruby's hands snaked over her body and cupped both of her breasts, making Emma moan. She looked over to Belle again and found that Regina was kissing her. Belle was leaned against the Mayor, breathing hard and very clearly wrapped up in her arousal. Ruby growled and bit Emma's neck again.

"Are you ready to join in?" she asked. Emma nodded slowly. Regina was leading Belle to the couch and both of the other women followed them. Regina straddled Belle's lap and started kissing her passionately again. Ruby sat on one side and began kissing, licking, and sucking on her neck and allowed her hands to wander over Belle's body. Emma watched for a brief moment before moving to stand with her body against Regina's back. She removed the Mayor's jacket and her hands roamed the brunette's body as her lips found sensitive skin. Belle and Regina both moaned at the attention.

Regina and Ruby continued teasing Belle eagerly while Emma slowly unbuttoned Regina's shirt. As Emma freed Regina's breasts from first her shirt and then her bra, Ruby looked up and noted,

"Those are magnificent."

"Yes they are," breathed Belle, surprising everyone. She then moved her hands to knead the inviting, silky skin.

Emma bit Regina's shoulder and kissed her way down, stopping to linger at the small of her back. She teased Regina with her tongue as she unbuttoned her pants and slipped her hand in. She pressed her fingers against Regina's clit,

"Really dear?" she asked, turning around to look at Emma. The blonde kissed her in response, giving Ruby an opportunity to capture Belle's mouth with her own. As Emma teased Regina's clit, Ruby pulled Belle's shirt over her head and lowered her mouth to take one of her nipples in her mouth. Belle moaned and reached up to begin massaging Regina's breasts with her hands. With her free hand, Emma reached over to grab Ruby's ass. Ruby moaned and increased her efforts, making Belle throw her head back and inhale sharply. Emma felt Regina growing increasingly wet against her fingers as Belle played with her breasts, and she slid two fingers easily into Regina's core. Almost simultaneously, she pushed Ruby's lacy panties to the side and pressed her fingers into the moaning brunette as well.

Emma's head spun as she luxuriated in the feeling of her fingers inside of the two women. She began sliding in and out of them both at the same time, listening to the sounds of all three women in the throes of pleasure. Belle moved her hand to feel what Emma was doing to Regina and tentatively joined a single finger inside of the Mayor along with Emma's. Emma and Regina both moaned and Regina thrust her hips forward, enveloping more of Belle's fingers along with Emma's. One of Regina's hands wandered behind her to slide inside of the blonde's jeans and press against Emma's soaking lingerie to eagerly push the fabric aside to enter her as well. Ruby, barely able to breathe, slid her own fingers inside of Belle's silky yellow panties.

The women moved inside of each other in almost synchronized movements. They moaned and gasped, bringing themselves almost painfully close to orgasm. Belle came first, crying out with pleasure as she did. Ruby came quickly after Belle, and Regina almost screamed as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. Emma held off for as long as she could before coming too. Ruby collapsed onto Belle's lap and Regina rolled sideways to sit next to her. Emma, unable to support her own weight on her legs, slid to the floor, her arms shaking with exertion.

It was a few moments before any of the women were able to collect themselves, but when they did, Ruby immediately took advantage of her position and nuzzled against Belle's core, pushing her panties to the side and pressing her tongue against her. Belle inhaled sharply and her hand went reflexively to the back of Ruby's head. Regina watched with interest until she felt Emma move between her legs as well. She looked down just quickly enough to see a sparkle in the blonde's eyes before the woman dove her tongue deep inside of the Mayor. Regina was still sensitive from the efforts of both Emma and Belle and immediately moaned, pushing the sheriff's tongue deeper inside of her. Ruby and Emma both began teasing and sucking on the brunettes under them, forcing the women to new heights of pleasure. As first one woman and then the other moaned louder and louder, it became clear that Emma and Ruby were competing to see who could give the most pleasure. For a time, it was difficult to tell who was winning, but slowly, Regina got louder. She began to thrust her hips forward against Emma's tongue, achingly close to the edge. Just as Emma was about to give the mayor her release, Ruby slid her tongue deep inside of Belle and franticly wriggled it against her g-spot. Belle cried out and came, tightening around Ruby's tongue. Not even a second later, Regina came too, her voice echoing Belle's. Ruby grinned wolfishly at Emma, who winked back at her before wiping the wetness from her chin.

"While they recover," Ruby took Emma's hand and guided her a few feet away, "I think I'm ready to ask for another favor."

Ruby slid Emma's pants off her legs and pushed her forward over the arm of the nearby sofa and whispered into her ear. Emma smiled and reached a hand back to Ruby's hips and the area glowed for a moment. Ruby grinned as she looked down to see the result of Emma's magic. She wrapped her hand around her throbbing cock and measured its size with a few tentative strokes. Emma was looking back at Ruby and bracing herself against the fabric.

"Fuck Rubes, stop playing with your new toy and put it in me already."

Ruby growled and grabbed Emma's hip roughly, using her other hand to guide herself into the impatient woman. Emma moaned, feeling how hard Ruby was inside her.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this so often," Emma breathed, pushing her body back to take in more of her friend.

"Because you love it," Ruby replied cockily as she set a familiar rhythm.

"I guess we've been missing out on the fun for some time then," Regina whispered to Belle.

"Don't say anything, I don't think they realize we're watching," she answered, her eyes focused on the scene before them.

Ruby was moving faster and they were both moaning desperately. She changed her positioning slightly and increased her speed even more, causing the blonde to moan loudly and tense with orgasm. Emma was still feeling waves of pleasure roll over her body as Ruby gently slid her off the couch and turned her around.

She opened her eyes to see Ruby standing over her, stroking herself wildly. Emma opened her mouth and let her tongue graze the head of Ruby's cock as she continued stroking. Within seconds, Ruby let out an unrestrained moan and Emma closed her eyes feeling a familiar wetness against her cheek. She moaned at the taste of Ruby's cum. She placed the half-hard member in her mouth and cleaned the cum from it. She took her time sucking and licking it as it hardened more. She took the cock deep in her mouth and swallowed; Ruby groaned and her hips jerked forward involuntarily as she came a second time.

"I think," said Regina, desire clear in her voice, "that I would like to get in on that." She placed her own hand over her center and closed her eyes in concentration. Seconds later, a magnificent cock was pressed against her hand. It was already hard and the tip rested against her stomach. Emma looked at it, almost hungrily, and crawled towards Regina on all fours. She eagerly took it in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. Regina tangled her fingers in the blonde hair and encouraged the movements, her eyes closed with pleasure. Ruby, hard again, positioned herself behind Emma and entered her. Emma gasped and took all of Regina in her mouth as Ruby filled her from behind. With each of Ruby's thrusts, Emma slid her mouth along the length of Regina's cock. An intense heat in the base of her stomach grew and Emma's motions became erratic and she shook violently. The motion made Regina come in the blonde's mouth. As Emma's center tightened around her, Ruby slammed deep inside of her and came with a strangled moan.

Belle was feeling a bit more alert and aroused, with two fingers teasing herself, "I know you all planned to seduce me. But now I'm over here touching myself watching the three of you," her accent was accusing and sexy. Ruby was clearly surprised that Belle knew about her plan, but was still recovering from her exploits with Emma.

"Well," said Regina, "I certainly don't want to be a neglectful host." She shifted herself and took one of Belle's hands in hers, guiding it to grasp her cock. Belle gasped, feeling it become hard beneath her fingers as she tentatively began stroking it. When Regina was hard, she directed Belle to remove her lingerie and guided the woman to straddle her lap, facing her. Belle eased herself down onto the throbbing member little by little until Regina filled her. Both women had their eyes closed, reveling in the intense pleasure of it. The Mayor began moving her hips gently, making Belle gasp with every slight motion. Emma had recovered and turned to take Ruby in her mouth again, eagerly bobbing her head as the brunette watched the scene before her. The blonde fingered herself as she sucked on the member. Belle moved up and down on Regina's lap, her breasts bouncing as she increased her speed. Regina grasped her breasts and began massaging them eagerly. Belle came, gasping as she leaned forward against Regina's shoulder. Regina came with her, her hips jerking sporadically. Emma, feeling how close Ruby was, placed her hand at the base of her cock and squeezed as she sucked it impatiently. Ruby came and Emma came with her, riding her own fingers and grazing her g-spot until she shuddered with the power of her release.

All four women were now sprawled, exhausted, around the den. Regina waved her hand lazily and both hers and Ruby's penises disappeared. Ruby gathered herself enough to drag the tequila bottle to her mouth and take a swig of it.

"Well that was hot," breathed Emma.

"Indeed it was, Miss Swan," laughed Regina from where she sat.

Belle leaned down to kiss Ruby leisurely and said, "Happy Birthday, Ruby."


End file.
